Mistletoe
by CanYouspellLoki'd
Summary: Dean, after quite a few sour ones, doesn't really like Christmas, Sam in spite of this wants to celebrate it, Gabriel buys Women's Lingerie, and Castiel is worried and just wants to make Dean feel better. It's just a short little ficlet. Fluff. Slash. (Don't like, don't read.) Destiel, Mentions of Sabriel.


Dean was most definitely pissed.

"Oh, c'mon, dude! It'll be fun, Cas and Gabe have never really had a Christmas-"

"Sam. Are you forgetting that neither have we? So, what's the big deal; a parent goes out and buys a present for their spoiled bitch of a kid, then what? They expect more. No fuckin' way, bitch." Dean interrupted, sitting down and practically bruising his ass from the disturbingly firm crappy motel bed. Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop being such a jerk. I just meant we'll buy some food and get each other presents. It's not that bad, Dean." Sam said, giving Dean one of his signature 'bitch faces', before striding over to the door.

"And I'm not buying your asshole of a boyfriend anything, either!"

"Why the fuck not?" Sam snapped, having stopped mid-stride and turned to face Dean. "Do you really want me to buy something for some angel-turned-pagan god turned _fucking archangel_, who killed me for about half years' worth of Tuesdays? _Please._ Next you'll be telling me the Batman movies with Christian Bale are over. "

Sam opened his mouth, but though better of it and simply rolled his eye, before walking away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Gabriel stared at piece of black lacy lingerie.

"It'll fit. I'll make it fit." He said, smirking.

* * *

Sam apparently did _not_ know how to listen, because he had ignored how Dean felt about Christmas, and went ahead and bought presents and all that shit, anyways.

Castiel glanced from Dean to Sam, noting the brothers had been fighting by the way they stood at opposite sides of the room. Naturally, he approached Dean who sat in front of the TV watching the news for anything out of the ordinary.

"May I speak with you, dean?" He asked, quietly. Dean nodded and stood up, ignoring Gabriel's wolf whistle as they left the room. As Dean closed the door behind them, Castiel bit his lip gently, his eyes on Dean's pair.

Dean immediately felt guilty, he felt weird about the fact that he was attracted to Cas, He was a fucking angel for christ's sake. There's no way he like Dean as anything more than a friend anyway.

But, Damn. Cas was beautiful with full baby pink lips, a strong square jawline, an intense pair of azure blue eyes, and unruly locks of raven hair.

"-Dean? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. No." Dean muttered, simply and Castiel didn't say anything, but, rather only repeated his question. "Why don't you like Christmas?"

"It just reminded me of all the things I didn't have, when I was younger- My dad would actually go hunting on Christmas and my mom wasn't- there- and-" Dean felt himself get choked up, and flinched slightly when Castiel leaned in, his hand brushing away something warm and wet.

He was already crying, if this wasn't a chick moment he didn't know what was.

"You don't have to finish, Dean. I'm sorry that your experiences with Christmas in the past have not been pleasurable, however Sam said that Christmas was about new beginnings. I believe it so, especially on the day of the son of our lord's birth. I hope- I want to help." Castiel said, gently and Dean realized that was the most human he'd had ever seen the Angel.

Then, a small speck of white fell catching Dean's attention.

"Snow, really?" He asked, glancing at Castiel, who simply tilted his head.

"I didn't- I-"

Then he looked up again and found a small plant growing over the outside light over Castiel's head.

" Mistletoe, Cas. Now, you gotta kiss someone." Dean said, teasingly with a smirk. Then Castiel leaned and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Dean was surprised at first, but quickly found himself kissing back with abandon, his arms encircling Castiel's waist, who in turn wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

When they finally broke apart, Castiel gave what looked like a small smile, his first real attempt at one.

"I got you something-"

"Cas, Ya didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Castiel insisted and Dean reluctantly took the small red box wrapped with a sliver bow, before opening it.

Pie.

Cherry pie.

Dean grinned from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean smiled before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Gabriel smirked as he pulled the curtains back into their place. Oh, he had done well this year. He got Dean and Cas out of the house and Sam all to himself.

"Gabe.. What did you do?" Sam asked, cautiously.

Gabriel just grinned in turn. "Nothing really, How about we put my present to good use, Samsquatch?" He said, wagging his eyebrows.

And they did.

Dean and Castiel heard everything; resulting in an awkward week of awkward silence.

* * *

**Just a tiny Ficlet. Sorry if anything's OOC.**

**Merry x-mas.**

**Please review! xoxo**


End file.
